This invention relates to a dispenser for two-component adhesives in which two chambers are provided, one each to receive one of the components in the mixing ratio corresponding to the volumetric ratio of the components in the final adhesive to be applied on the surfaces to be joined together. The chamber bottoms are designed as pistons or plungers for simultaneously pushing out the contents of the chambers in the volumetric ratio desired in the final mixed adhesive.
In the prior art containers for two separate component adhesives, double chambers, a tube and chamber, double tubes, two tubes or double bottles are used and the components are removed and mixed by means of a spatula. In most cases the components are only proportioned visually and in two-component adhesive mixtures the optimum adhesion is in most cases not obtained, or if obtained, only by accident.
Double containers with two juxtaposed cylinders and pistons, where the volumetric ratio of the cylinder chambers corresponds to the desired mixing ratio of the components, in which the two components can be squeezed out simultaneously by means of the pistons from the cylinders, have been tried without satisfactory results. In these double component containers the pistons are provided, for example, with two spindles which are in engagement each with one of the pistons and with each other through gear wheel connections. The contents of the two cylinders can thereby be squeezed out simultaneously by turning the gear wheels and, therefore, by advancing the pistons into the cylinders by the desired amount. This permits forced dosage of the two components, but the design of the containers with the two separate cylindrical chambers pistons, gears, etc., is so costly and complicated that they are not economically practical and, in addition, there is always the possibility that the residual amounts of the components in the separate cylinders will be mixed accidentally at the head of the containers when the components are squeezed out.